


Legacy

by GingaNinjaHP



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo Goes back to the Shire Pregnant, Except he doesn't, F/M, Fertile Hobbits, Loss and Love, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Protective Thorin, Repentant Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingaNinjaHP/pseuds/GingaNinjaHP
Summary: 'While Bilbo had managed to save Thorin with the help of the ring, he was uncertain of his place. He knew that he had been banished, and he was certain that still stood, but he had to confirm that the worst injured were alive. Once he had seen it with his own eyes, he would leave as he had been bade by Thorin.'One of those 'Bilbo goes back to the Shire pregnant' - except he doesn't really go back to the Shire... Not exactly.





	1. Chapter 1

After the dust had settled, Bilbo swiftly made his way to the healers' tents. With desperation, he searched for the King Under the Mountain and finally found him, and the two princes, battered, bruised, and unconscious within Oin's medical tent - while the others in the company, as Bilbo had found, were largely whole or being treated for minimal wounds elsewhere. Tauriel sat beside Kili's as she oversaw his treatment and offered her own aid to Oin.

While Bilbo had managed to save Thorin with the help of the ring, he was uncertain of his place. He knew that he had been banished, and he was certain that still stood, but he had to confirm that the worst injured were alive. Once he had seen it with his own eyes, he would leave as he had been bade by Thorin.

He had already exchanged his goodbyes with the rest of the company.

With some trepidation, the hobbit approached. Out of the three Durin-folk, Fili was the only one vaguely coherent.

"Bilbo?" He murmured, causing Oin and Tauriel to spare Bilbo a quick glance before they continued with their patients. "You're hurt."

Bilbo smiled and touched a hand to his cheek. In drawing Azog's attention away from Thorin, he had been caught by the Defiler's iron hand.

"Compared to you three, I'm the embodiment of health." His eyes were drawn to the bandages covering half of Fili's face and wrapped around his midsection.

"I've had worse." The prince tried to joke.

"I highly doubt that."

Fili smiled before growing serious as he glanced at the tent's two prone occupants. "Oin says they'll make it." Bilbo let out a breath, relaxing slightly at this news, "You should be seen by one of the healers, before that gets infected."

Bilbo's smile was sad as he shook his head, settling into the chair beside the prince. "I'm not staying, Fili. I can't. I want to, _Yavanna_ , I want to. But I can't. Thorin made that quite clear."

"He wasn't in his right mind, Bilbo."

"Regardless... this, all of this, has hurt us both. I can't stay knowing that what I did," his voice breaks and he clears his throat, "... that what I did could have killed all of us. Besides which, Thorin and I..." a lump rises, "There would be no way to return to what we were before and I can't stay here knowing that."

"You're his One, Bilbo. There is nothing--"

"Stop." Bilbo begged, "Please, don't. I love him, Fili. I do, but love isn't enough. It wasn't enough to reach him during the gold sickness - and though I don't blame him for his reaction to my taking of the Arkenstone, I was naive to think that the love I have for him would be enough to reach what little was left of his logical mind."

Fili was silent for a few moments. "You're really leaving." He said.

"I have to. I don't belong here." He smiled, "Besides, I have to get back to Bag End to make sure my less savoury relatives haven't taken advantage of my absence. I didn't exactly specify to whom my house should go."

"And after that?"

Bilbo shrugged, "I may stay in Bag End, I may go on another adventure. We'll see." He dug around in his pocket and withdrew and piece of paper. "Could you give this to Thorin?"

Fili nodded, careful not to jostle his injuries and Bilbo smiled brightly, putting it onto the chest beside his pallet-bed. The hobbit stood and placed a gentle hand on Fili's shoulder.

"I'll miss you all." He murmured, voice tight and Fili nodded, "I wish it could have been different, but I'll accept this if it means knowing the lot of you are safe and relatively whole in the home you deserve. There's not a thing I'd do differently. Even the heartbreak." He squeezed the prince's shoulder gently, "But I'm going to leave you with some advice."

Fili looked up, a question in his uncovered eye and Bilbo smiled, despite the tears he could feel brewing behind his eyes.

"I'm not just any burglar, you see, I'm also very observant and I happen to have noticed throughout the course of our journey that you have found your One." Fili's eye widened and he grimaced as it pulled at the stitches Bilbo couldn't see. The hobbit grinned. "So, my advice; when you decide to court him, at least one of your courting gifts should be a book or something of the like - though I'm sure some new knitting needles wouldn't go amiss."

Bilbo gave a chuckle as Fili flushed bright red. "I-I, uhm... Thank you."

The hobbit bowed a little. "You're welcome. I have to go, Gandalf won't wait for me forever. Thank you for bringing me with you all. I wish you all the best."

Fili inclined his head and Bilbo turned to go. Thinking himself rude, however, he bid farewell to Oin and Tauriel and stopped to briefly to touch Kili's hand and whisper his goodbyes.

Eyes shining with tears, he finally approached Thorin. In his unconscious state, he was much easier to talk to, Bilbo decided. "Goodbye, Thorin. May all the Valar bless you." His part said, he pressed a gentle kiss to Thorin's bandaged brow and strode from the tent.

It wasn't until Gandalf and Bilbo had finally passed through the burned husk of Dale that the hobbit allowed himself to cry for what he had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurt. Oin said that it would still take some time for all his wounds to properly heal, having woke only a week ago and having lost the two before to slumber, and that Fili was more than capable of handling the initial work needing to be done in his stead, despite the prince's own injuries.

In the mean time, Thorin had been put on rest. Considering his injuries, he couldn't especially complain, but then it also meant that he was unable to communicate the regret he felt for his actions leading up to the battle to Bilbo until the hobbit came to visit him.

"Uncle."

Thorin looked up, a smile on his face. "Fili. How are reparations with Bard going?"

Thorin had to agree that despite the bandages still covering Fili's face, he appeared in good health.

"Well. He is very forgiving of us." Fili grinned, but almost immediately grew sombre. "I have something for you. I consulted with Oin and Balin on when you would be well enough to receive it and the both agreed that now is as good a time as any. We didn't want to keep it from you for this long, but your wounds... well." He held out a slip of parchment to Thorin.

Frowning Thorin took the paper from his heir.

_Thorin,_

_When you receive this, I will no longer be in Erebor._

_I'd hoped to spend my life with you, but it just isn't possible._

_W_ _hen I came with you on this adventure, I swore to rid your home of Smaug. I also swore to return the Arkenstone to you. In the second, I failed. Instead, I brought it to your ~~perceived~~ enemies. I cannot forgive myself for that. And I know, in my heart of hearts, that you would not be able to forgive such an action._

_This in mind, I did not wish to remain at Erebor. I do not wish for you to feel obligated to rescind your decree of banishment. Be assured that I have bid my farewells to everyone in the company, but due to the wounds that you sustained in battle I was unable to bid a proper goodbye to you. I wish to remedy that as best I can._

_The time that I have spent with you has been the best in my life. I never thought that I could ~~love~~ feel the way for another, the way that I feel for you. But we both have responsibilities that cannot go ignored. _

_My initial plan is to return to the Shire and ensure that my home has not been ransacked. That being done, I do not know where I will be moving to. I don't think that I can remain in the Shire - I am no longer the respectable hobbit I once was. Besides, I have an adventure of my own that Gandalf has assured me that I must undertake._

_~~I wish that we could have~~ _ _I hope that one day we can meet again as friends - and I expect to hear of Erebor returned to her former glory. Until then, I wish you every happiness._

_~~All my love~~ _ _All the best._

_Bilbo Baggins_

Thorin read the note three times before allowing himself to lower it.

"He left us." He murmured, throat closing.

"I think... I think that he thought it was for the best." Fili said.

"I never..." The king swallowed. "I never told him."

"I know, but I think he knew."

Thorin shifted, wincing as his wounds pulled. "But I never told him. And the last words we exchanged... Mahal. I should have never--"

"You were sick, Uncle. He understands that."

"Even if I were sick, how could I... towards my One?"

Fili sighed and sat down in the chair at Throrin's bedside. "Don't do this to yourself, Thorin. He has made his choice as he thought that you had made yours. Perhaps, in time, we can travel to the Shire so that you are able to tell him how you feel."

"He won't be there."

"What?"

Thorin handed him the letter. With a frown, Fili read it. "Another adventure then?"

"It appears so, and he give the impression that he will not be returning to the Shire for more than a few months at most. I've lost him."

"I refuse to believe that, Uncle. He's your One."

"Unless he does not accept that." Thorin said, scrubbing a hand across his face. "After Lake Town, I thought... I don't know."

Fili sighed again, reaching out to squeeze Thorin's shoulder. "It will work out the way it should."

"That's what I'm worried about."


	3. Chapter 3

Mordor was cold, despite the blackened landscape. Bilbo shuddered with each step he took into the dead lands. The lack of life in the soil unsettled him and he wished now, more than ever, that he had felt he could ask the dwarves to accompany him on this journey.

It had been three and a half months since his departure from Erebor. In that time he had spoken with Gandalf at length about the ring in his possession and about the responsibility he had to destroy it, while the two of them had been attacked by orcs and goblins alike several times a week. To top it off, Bilbo had been suffering random bouts of nausea coupled with violent vomiting.

No matter what he had to destroy the ring, that much was obvious.

He and Gandalf had made the slow trek to the top of Mount Doom thus far unbothered by orcs, but as they reached the volcano's upmost peaks, a band of seven orcs forced them to fight the rest of the way.

In doing so, Bilbo gained a wound to his face that was sure to scar in a way that the one from the battle at Erebor had not, but he also managed to deal four or five fatal blows.

"Bilbo!" Gandalf shouted over the din, "Destroy the ring!"

With desperation, Bilbo fought to reach the precipice overlooking the fires of Mount Doom, gaining a slice to his arm for his trouble, and threw the ring, smiling as the orcs screeched in outrage and the earth trembled with Sauron's rage, the sky darkening as his physical form dissolved.

Panting Bilbo rolled onto his back and listened as Sauron and his followers scattered in the wake of the hobbit's triumph.

"Bilbo?!" Gandalf cried, lifting him.

"I'm fine." Bilbo assured, but even as he said it, the world dimmed. "The ring's gone."

"I know. You have done a fine job, Bilbo."

"Good." And that said, the world turned dark.

 

* * *

 

When next he woke, Bilbo found himself in a bright room with vaulted ceilings and Lord Elrond in deep conversation with Gandalf.

"How long have I been asleep?" Was that his voice? That pathetic croaking thing?

"Master Baggins, we are glad to see you have awoken." Lord Elrond said, dipping his head and moving to the hobbit's bedside. "You have been in and out for a few days, but Gandalf has told me that it took you both a good couple of weeks to reach us. Drink this."

Bilbo gratefully took the glass of water handed to him, taking small sips as he found his stomach debating on whether or not to rebel.

"Thank you." He rasped, settling back hissing as he discovered a bandage pulling at the wound on his arm. He reached up a  hesitant hand to traced the injury to his face, smiling as he found a row of neat stitches. "So. It's really gone, then."

"Indeed." Gandalf murmured, lighting his pipe, "You did well, young hobbit."

"Give over, Gandalf, I'm fifty-one. I'm hardly young."

"You shall always seem young to me, Bilbo."

"Hmm."

A few moments passed in blessed quiet, the only sounds coming as birds flew about the trees outside the room and Gandalf drawing from his pipe.

"Master Baggins, I know this may not be the best time to ask, but have you been feeling nauseated during your journey?"

"Uhm. Yes, I have. I assumed it was the effect of the ring, but judging by your tone, I feel that I may have been mistaken."

"Indeed. I may need to perform a few more tests--"

Bilbo paled, "Is it serious?"

Elrond smiled, eyes warm. "Yes, but, if I'm right, also joyous."

The hobbit frowned before his eyes widened. He began to count on his fingers, dropping his hand when he was done.

"I forgot to take the herbs. With everything that was happening between Lake Town, and Smaug, and Thorin's madness, I completely forgot." He turned his gazed back to Elrond and Gandalf. "I'm pregnant."

"It would seem so." Elrond agreed, nodding.

Bilbo covered his face, wincing as he pulled at his wounds, " _Yavanna_ , I'm pregnant. I knew it was a possibility. Every male hobbit has been blessed with the gift, I just never thought... _Yavanna_!"

Hesitantly, he smoothed his shirt over his midriff and there it was. Small yet, but certainly there. A definite curve to his abdomen.

"Oh my goodness!" He whispered, awed. "Is it alright?"

"It is." Elrond assured. "We have kept a close eye as you've healed and it seems perfectly healthy, if small - even for a hobbit."

Bilbo frowned, "Do you... Do you happen to know how long a dwarf carries for?"

Elrond glanced at Gandalf before answering, "A little longer than a hobbit. You carry for eight months, I believe?" At Bilbo's nod, he continued, "I am given to understand that a dwarrowdam will carry for up to a year."

"A year?!" The hobbit squeaked.

Elrond nodded, "If you are expecting a half-dwarf it would account for the babe's small size at this stage. I should think we could expect you to carry up to ten months, perhaps more."

"My word... well." He smoothed a hand across his abdomen again. "Looks like it's just you and me, little one." He glanced at Elrond and Gandalf. "He can't know. Unless something happens to me, you can't tell him."

The two regarded him for a long moment, before they nodded.

"Thank you." Bilbo settled a little deeper into his bed, a hand still resting on his stomach. "When do you think I will be able to go to the Shire? I have to set something up with Bag End."

"You do not intend to stay?" Gandalf asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"I never did. I don't belong there anymore, Gandalf."

"If I may, Master Baggins," Elrond interjected, "once you have completed your business in the Shire, perhaps you would reside in Rivendell until you reach full-term? We have the best healers this side of the Misty Mountains, after all."

Bilbo nodded, "That will do nicely, thank you, Lord Elrond, though I can't promise to stay for long after the babe is born."

"As you wish, Master Baggins. In the mean time, you must be hungry. Gandalf and I will fetch you something to eat. Rest, we'll return shortly."

The two left, and Bilbo smiled down at the small swell of his belly.

"At least I won't be left entirely alone, it seems."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Five months had passed since Bilbo's departure. Erebor was beginning to flourish and Thorin observed the changes with a detached eye. He was happy that his people were back where they belonged, and many were still travelling from Ered Luin every day, but without Bilbo everything seemed... _grey_.

Before everything that had happened before the battle, Thorin had fancied that they would have been wed by now.

He had lost his One because he had done the unthinkable. He had tried to kill Bilbo and banished him from a kingdom Thorin would not have without his help. The madness was not a good enough excuse for what he had done.

Fili had told Thorin, after he had been deemed well enough to receive Bilbo's letter, of the conversation he and Bilbo had had before his departure. At the very least it seemed that the hobbit hadn't left because he despised Thorin but rather more because he still loved him. And somehow that stung more than Bilbo hating him for what he had done.

Kili had awoken a couple of months back, which was a relief, but he was angry that Bilbo had left them. Not angry at Thorin, as the king thought he ought to be, but rather at the one who had only ever done what he thought was right for the company.

Thorin sighed, glaring at the paperwork spread before him.

His heart was railing against Bilbo's absence. He couldn't believe it. For _years_ he had worked towards reclaiming Erebor for her people and here he was desperately wishing to follow Bilbo to wherever he had gone. Except... Bilbo didn't want to be found. In his letter he had been vague enough to convey that particular message.

The was a knock at the door. "Come in." Thorin called, setting aside his papers for the night. The way his mind kept turning over Bilbo's disappearance he wouldn't be getting any work done now anyway.

Kili's face popped around the door.

"Are you busy?" He asked, frowning at the pile of paper on Thorin's desk.

"It seems that I'm always busy. Come in. My mind isn't in the right place to be looking at these trade agreements anyhow." Thorin stood from the desk and went to the cask of ale on a small table, pouring two tankards and gesturing at the chairs beside the fire.

Kili sat and gratefully took a tankard before speaking.

"I wish to talk to you about pursuing Tauriel in courtship."

Thorin nodded, sitting into the other chair with a groan. "It's about time, I suppose."

"What? I thought you'd be thoroughly against it..." Kili's voice was ever so slightly tremulous, suggesting that he truly believed that Thorin would keep him from his One.

The king sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "If she is your One, there is nothing I can oppose. Besides, from what I understand, she has been banished from Thranduil's court." Thorin smiled, "However, she seems content with this if the cost was saving your life and for that, I cannot fault your choice. She is courageous and loyal and _that_ , Kili, is more than any dwarf can ask from a life-mate."

_Courageous and loyal as Bilbo was..._

"Uncle, I..." Kili trailed off, blinking hard as he stared into the fire. "Thank you."

Thorin shook his head. "Even if I had not given my blessing you would have pursued her anyway. All I'm doing is easing your way a little."

Kili grinned and nodded in a decisive manner, "You're right of course."

Thorin smiled and the two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Bilbo was always able to fill the silence one way or another. On the journey, it was usually something quiet, a question about weapons, braids or any manner of dwarven ways. Otherwise, the turning of pages or a gentle conversation helped to fill a lull.

 _Mahal_ , if he could take it back, he would.

"Uncle?"

"Hmm?"

"Why won't you go after Bilbo?"

Thorin whipped his head around to stare at his youngest heir. "Excuse me?"

"It's clear that you want to... So why don't you just go after him?"

"It's... It's not that simple, Kili. What I did to him isn't easily forgiven. I dragged him on a journey across Middle Earth, to reclaim our home from a dragon, told him..." he cleared his throat, "told him that I loved him, that I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together and promised him a home here at Erebor. And then," he swallowed, "then I threatened to throw him over the battlements and banished him. I can't ask him to come back to me. I couldn't possibly ask forgiveness for that."

"Uncle, he _loves_ you. Fair, I have only just discovered what that means and how far I will go for it, but if _I_ can overcome a Durin's hate for elves to see Tauriel for the beautiful person that she is, I don't see how Bilbo - the most forgiving of us all - couldn't forgive you for actions caused by madness."

"He doesn't want me to find him, Kili."

"What do you mean?" Kili frowned, leaning forward in his chair.

"He left a letter with Fili. It's vague at best, but it's clear that he wants nothing more to do with me. He's utterly convinced that I want nothing more to do with him."

"That's ridiculous."

"Not to him." He retrieved the letter from the pocket of his tunic and passed it to Kili. He watched as Kili read the short missive and was puzzled by the smile playing at the corners of the prince's mouth. "What?"

"He says ' _I'd hoped to spend my life with you_ ' and signs it with, ' _All my love_ '."

"Which he corrects." Thorin pointed out.

Kili fixed him with a gaze so sharp, Thorin fancied that Dis was in the room. "Do you forgive him for taking the Arkenstone?"

"Wha- Of course I do! He was trying to save us all. He did save us all. I'm convinced that he's the only reason I'm still standing at the very least." Thorin grew pensive. "There was a moment on the battlefield, as I was facing Azog when I swear I heard his voice... But that can't have been possible."

Kili shrugged, "It's obvious he was still here. He has to have been around to have been able to say goodbye to everyone and to give Fili this letter."

Thorin considered this and nodded before running a hand through his hair with a sigh. "He still left me, Kili. I want him back, _Mahal_ , I do, but I don't even know where to look for him."

"Perhaps he'll return." Kili said.

"He thinks he's banished."

"Then send word to the Shire that rids him of that stupid notion."

Thorin blinked. "That... that might actually work."

Kili grinned and shrugged, affecting a nonchalant air, "Not all my ideas are bad." He drained his tankard and stood, squeezing Thorin's shoulder as he did so. "Write to him, Uncle."

Thorin nodded silently, and listened to Kili's retreating footsteps before he moved back to his desk.

He pulled a clean sheet of parchment towards himself and retrieved a quill.

_Dearest Bilbo..._


	5. Chapter 5

It was a month and a half before Elrond deemed him well enough for the relatively short journey back to the Shire. The elves of Rivendell had been very accommodating and gave him and Gandalf a fair amount of fresh and dried fruit and vegetables for their travels.

The swell of Bilbo's belly was larger, but still small for a hobbit pregnancy this far along. Nevertheless, he had grown enough that his centre of gravity was off as the hefted himself into the saddle of his pony. He would have fallen had Elladan and Elrohir not steadied him.

He smiled at them, his heart aching as he was reminded of another two brothers grinning in the same mischievous way.

"We shall be back within a month, I should think." Bilbo said, adjusting his seat in the saddle to get more comfortable and rubbing a hand across his stomach. "It shouldn't take too long to sort out my affairs in the Shire, and I want to collect some seeds from Gamgee for when I move on."

The two elves nodded in unison and Elrond stepped forward. "We shall be sure to keep your rooms well stocked here. Is there anything you wish for us to acquire for you?"

Bilbo shook his head, "I'll collect everything I need from Bag End - provided it hasn't been completely ransacked."

Elrond bowed slightly, his sons following his example. "Then we wish you well, and shall await your return. In the meantime, we shall consult with our healers and organise for your delivery."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Bilbo murmured, bowing as best he could from the back of a pony.

"Bilbo." Gandalf called from the gates, "We should get moving."

"Coming!" Bilbo spared one last smile for Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, before he spurred his pony onwards.

Hand resting on his stomach, he pulled up next to Gandalf and the wizard smiled warmly at him, "Shall we?"

"Ready when you are." Looking skywards, he found several ravens flying towards Ered Luin and he smiled. 

* * *

The Shire was just as he remembered - right down to the small-minded, gossipy neighbours.

As soon as Bilbo and Gandalf trotted into Hobbiton, the whispers began. Of course, Bilbo thought, he may have avoided the worst of the whispers if he had not insisted on wearing his mithril shirt - now a little tight about his waist - the distinctly dwarven cape, and securing Sting to his belt. The pink, still healing scar to his face was probably another point of gossip. He held his head high as he trotted up Bagshot Row.

He dismounted at the gate of Bag End and patted the pony's neck as he tied her to the post. He could already hear Lobelia's voice and he sighed. _This is going to be hard work_.

"Do you wish me to accompany you inside?" Gandalf asked.

Bilbo shook his head, straightening his shoulders. "No, I can handle this. If you could fetch the Thain, perhaps? It might help."

"As you wish, Bilbo. I'll return shortly." Gandalf trotted on towards the Thain's smial. Bilbo watched him go before turning back to regard Bag End. Externally it looked unchanged, though the garden looked far tidier than he would have expected. He would have to remember to thank the Gamgees.

Taking a fortifying breath he opened the gate and marched up the garden path.

Opening his door, he was not surprised to find that Lobelia and Otho had organised an auction for his belongings. He surveyed what he could see and judged that not too much damage had been done.

"Good afternoon."  He said loudly, over the din of the offers flying around for his mother's silver.

Everyone turned and stared at him. He stepped closer to them, a dangerous smile playing at his lips.

"Now, I know about greed. I spent six and a half months with dwarves and watched their minds cloud over with gold lust, but this," he gestured to his house, and the hobbits that had been squabbling over his belongings, "I never expected this of hobbits."

He locked gazes with Lobelia and felt a small sense of pride as he watched her pale. "I assume no money has yet changed hands?" Silently she shook her head, her usually shrill voice seeming to fail her. "Just as well. Leave my possessions - and that includes my mother's silver Lobelia - and get out."

The hobbits that had gathered to buy Bilbo's things quickly fled, tittering amongst themselves at his sudden appearance. No doubt he would be the news of the day.

Lobelia and Otho stood stock still, pale as ghosts as they watched Bilbo stride into his kitchen.

"I told you to get out." Bilbo said, dumping his pack onto the kitchen table.

"I--We..." Lobelia tried.

"You what? Assumed I was dead, despite there being no word and decided that Bag End was yours by right?" Bilbo hissed, unhooking Sting from his belt and delighting as he watched his two relatives swallow convulsively. "Bag End will never be yours, Lobelia. Do you understand?"

Slowly, she nodded. Bilbo knew that this wouldn't be the last time they had this argument while he was here, but for now, this acknowledgement would do.

"Now, I should think that the two of you might wish to leave. Gandalf should be here any moment with the Thain, and I highly doubt that this was sanctioned by him in the least."

Their eyes widened and, with little in the way of grace, they all but ran from Bag End.

He watched them go, sitting on one of the chairs at the table with a sigh. He grimaced as rubbed at his lower back.

 _Pregnancy and riding do not mix_ , he thought.

There was a knock to his open door.

"Come in!" He called, smiling as Gandalf ducked low so as to enter. "Ah, it seems that I did not need the Thain. It's funny what a scar and a sword can do to the sensibilities of hobbits."

"It's just as well." Gandalf said, standing in the hallway and looking around at the minimal damage to Bilbo's belongings. "It seems the Thain had business in Bree."

Bilbo shrugged, startling a little as there was another knock on his open door. Frowning, he stood and made his way into the hall.

"Bilbo Baggins! Why, I never!" Bilbo was embraced in a hug of epic proportions which he found himself returning easily.

"Hamfast! How is the family?"

"Oh, everyone's fine. Having a bit of a tiz, since we heard whispers of your return."

"Ah, well." Bilbo rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, feeling somewhat sheepish, "I should have sent word of my returning, but it just slipped my mind with everything that's been going on."

"Don't worry about it. Though on the subject of mail, I have been collecting yours, lest any of your nosy relatives came snooping." He held out the handful of letters tied with string that Bilbo hadn't noticed.

"Oh, my, thank you, Hamfast."

"It's no trouble."

"I'm so sorry but I don't know if I have any tea, much as I would like to invite you in."

Hamfast waved him away, "Don't worry. You can make it up to me by accepting an invitation to dinner. No doubt you're hungry from your time on the road." He stepped back from the door. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Of course. Thank you again, Hamfast."

In reply, Hamfast just waved as he made his way back to the gate.

Sighing, Bilbo returned to the kitchen and began flipping through his correspondence.

There were letters from the Tooks, asking if he really had gone on an adventure and to stop by when he was back. A couple from the vineyard workers, but he supposed that Gamgee would have sorted things out with them and another with a seal that he recognised from his days with the Company.

His hand trembled as he traced the intricate, geometric design.

"Bilbo?"

In his shock of having received correspondence from Erebor, the hobbit had quite forgotten that Gandalf was still there.

"It's, uhm. It's from Thorin." Bilbo said, heavily sitting back into his chair at the table.

Gandalf's eyebrows rose. "I see. Perhaps you should open it?" He ventured.

Hands still shaking he loosened the seal, reading the letter with a frown.

_Dearest Bilbo,_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health. I think you would be glad to know that the rebuilding of Erebor is going well and it seems that we have all recovered from our physical wounds - though Fili lost his eye._

_He has taken your advice about Ori to heart and, from what I understand, he is currently working on knitting needles of various size and has approached Balin about appropriating one of the rarer books from what is left of the library for him._

_Kili has also approached me concerning his own desire to court Tauriel. I have given my permission, but I have yet to see what he decides on for his courting gifts. However, I'm under the impression that he somewhat resents that you deemed it necessary to leave us, perhaps you might write to him explaining your reasons? I know he would be glad to receive word from you._

_We are receiving new dwarves from Ered Luin every week, perhaps you have seen the caravans on your travels?_

_While I wanted to update you on how things fair here, the main reason for my writing to you is to extend my apologies._

_It took me a fortnight to awaken and another week to be deemed fit enough to receive your letter. I want to correct you on your assumptions._

_The banishment that I enforced was an action of madness and not of my true self. If I could erase the memory of it, I would, but in the meantime, I hope that you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I won't lie, I was angry and hurt by your actions, but you are worth more to me than all the gold in Erebor, and as the madness cleared, I understood that your taking of the Arkenstone and the giving of it to Thranduil and Bard was the only way you could see of saving us. For that, all of Erebor is in your debt._

_I want us to spend our lives together, but if you cannot forgive my actions to your person, I will understand._

_I know that you said that you would not be staying in the Shire and I hope that I have not waited too long to send this before you move on elsewhere._

_I will close with this:_

_Bilbo, I love you. I forgive you. Erebor's gates will always be open to you._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain._

He could feel tears burning behind his eyes as he traced the name at the letter's bottom.

"Well?" Gandalf asked, filling his pipe.

"He forgives me. Apparently I am welcomed in Erebor."

The wizard nodded, "That doesn't surprise me. Anyone could see what the two of you meant to each other."

Bilbo smiled and brushed a hand against his belly. "Perhaps. I need to think this over before I write back. In the meantime, I'm going to check what I have left in the larder. I imagine there may be a few un-perishables left."

Bilbo stood once more, on slightly shaky legs, and popped into the pantry too find what little he could. Grinning he took down a tin still filled with tea. The day was shaping up rather well - even though he knew that he would have to face curious neighbours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
